


Suspiros sin fín

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Cumpleaños, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Winteriron. AU hospital. Bucky Barnes suspira a diario por los rincones del hospital. Está enamorado de Tony Stark, pero está seguro que el doctor no siente lo mismo por él.Oneshot dedicado a Bucky Barnes por su cumpleaños.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Suspiros sin fín

Un pesado suspiro se perdió en el aire. Era el anhelo de un corazón terco y enamorado que veía su amor imposible, pero aun así no se cansaba de soñar. 

–¿Cuánto más sufrirás por amor? Hace años suspiras por él, creo que deberías dejarlo atrás.

–¿Cómo es posible que alguien que sana corazones todavía no me devuelva el mío? Sé que está en buenas manos.

Bucky volteó a ver a su amigo, resignado. No era secreto entre ellos que llevaba bastante tiempo soñando con aquella bella sonrisa y su mirada tan traviesa como amorosa. Tampoco era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación. 

Ese día Steve llevaba una bata colorida, con un estampado de arcoíris y conejos de colores que tocaban varios instrumentos hechos con zanahorias. Sus bolsillos abultados no solo escondían sus herramientas, sino varios dulces y otros elementos como globos y cascabeles. Le sonrió con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba y que tanto lo ayudaba a la hora de tratar a sus rebeldes pacientes.

El doctor Steve Rogers era un reconocido pediatra que llevaba trabajando en aquel hospital desde que terminara su residencia. Su amabilidad y dulce trato con los niños enfermos, así como con sus padres y el resto del personal le habían significado el respeto y la admiración de todos allí. 

Steve se preocupaba por él, y lo apreciaba. Se conocían desde niños, crecieron juntos en el mismo complejo de edificios y hasta acudieron a las mismas escuelas. Al crecer tomaron caminos diferentes, aunque ambos tenían el mismo objetivo. Ayudar a los demás.

–No puede cuidarlo si no sabe que lo tiene. Si vas a seguir suspirando por él invítalo a salir. –Bucky le regaló una mueca entre incomodidad, fastidio y tristeza. 

–No puedo –volvió a suspirar–, no quiero. Prefiero soñar con que tengo una oportunidad, a saber que no. 

–No lo sabes. Buck… nunca fuiste un hombre cobarde.

–Lo soy con él.

Steve negó en silencio y observó a su amigo con pesar. Bucky había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al destinatario de todo su amor. Él no lo juzgaba, pero no terminaba de entender.

–Doctor, tiene un paciente en la tres. –Una enfermera se acercó y le entregó un historial médico.

–Gracias María. –dijo Steve y Bucky regresó su atención a él.– ¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche? A Tasha y los niños les gustará verte.

–No sé si estoy listo para otro sermón. Tu esposa es capaz de arrastrarme de las orejas hasta la casa de Tony para que le confiese mis sentimientos.

–Es tu cumpleaños, se contendrá –prometió el rubio riendo suavemente antes de comenzar a leer la carpeta en sus manos.– Si cambias de opinión avísame. Hoy no tengo guardia, salgo a los ocho.

Luego de eso se despidieron en silencio. Ambos sabían que probablemente no asistiría. 

Bucky volvió a suspirar y regresó su mirada al frente. Tony estaba en una reunión con el doctor Banner, evaluando un caso que los implicaba a ambos. Como especialista en enfermedades congénitas pocos comunes, no era raro que los pacientes de Bruce necesitaran la ayuda de Tony también. 

Realmente, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto sufrir en silencio? Steve tenía razón, no era un hombre cobarde, siempre se enorgulleció de sus habilidades para conquistar a sus parejas, pero con Anthony Stark temblaba como un niño desamparado ante la posibilidad de ser rechazado. Y no es que Tony fuera a ser cruel con él, había tratado con él lo suficiente como para saber que Steve tenía un duro rival para el título de la persona más amable y cálida del hospital.

Tony se empeñaba en ocultar aquel lado suave y vulnerable, pero no podía culparlo. Cuando las vidas de personas de todas las edades estaban en tus manos, si no conseguías distanciarte y poner una barrera más fría en medio, acabarías destruido. Y lo había visto, el modo en el que Tony se tambaleaba peligrosamente cerca del borde cuando perdía un paciente durante una operación o después. Y aun así se levantaba y se recuperaba, listo para volver a dar todo de él en el siguiente caso. Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba del cirujano.

Muchos decían que era arrogante y vanidoso, pero vamos, estaba en todo su derecho de presumir sus habilidades. Tenía dos doctorados, en dos áreas tan diferentes que se consideraría ridículo si alguien no supiera la historia detrás. Tony era un genio como pocos, heredero de una gran compañía y que se había graduado con honores del MIT en ingeniería. 

Poco después de egresarse conoció a un joven padre soltero y comenzaron una sólida relación que culminó en una boda y en que Tony adoptara al pequeño hijo de su ahora esposo. Fueron felices varios años, hasta que su marido enfermó por una malformación en el corazón que terminó costándole la vida. Y todo alrededor de Tony se derrumbó, en especial luego de descubrir que su hijo había heredado la misma enfermedad que acababa de arrebatarle al amor de su vida. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo perdiera también.

Sin embargo, dónde otros se rendían, él encontró un nuevo motivo para seguir. Comenzó a estudiar medicina, se especializó en cardiología y aplicó sus conocimientos en ingeniería para desarrollar un pequeño implante que salvó la vida de su pequeño y la de decenas de otras personas alrededor del mundo. Sus métodos eran cuestionados, sus tratamientos revolucionarios y sus intereses personales juzgados, pero en pocos años había contribuido al avance del campo de la cardiología más nadie antes. Del dolor y el miedo, Tony había creado vida y esperanza.

Habían pasado años desde que Tony quedara viudo, pero no había vuelto a abrirse al amor. Bucky lo sabía, y aquello era lo que lo acobardaba. Tony trabajaba, trabajaba, cuidaba de su hijo y volvía a trabajar. No parecía querer nada más en su vida, ni necesitarlo.

Con otro suspiro extinguiéndose en el aire, Bucky se marchó y finalmente comenzó su turno. Hoy iba a ser un día largo, y lo agradecía. Aquello iba a mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado cómo para no pensar cosas sin sentido. Quizás Steve tenía razón, debía encontrar valor y declararse. Lo único que tenía por perder era su preciada amistad con Tony, que dejara de confiar en él y le cerrara las puertas de su vida de forma permanente.

–¡Hey! 

–Lo siento. –Bucky se agachó y ayudó a Clint a recoger la bandeja con insumos que le había hecho caer por tropezarse con él.

–Hoy estás más distraído de lo usual, ni siquiera saludaste al Director Fury. ¿Mal de amores? ¿Mal de Stark?

Bucky cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su rostro, ahogando un quejido.

–Dios, pareciera que todo el mundo lo sabe.

–No todo el mundo, solo casi todo el hospital y cada uno de tus pacientes. 

Bucky miró molesto al enfermero, pero su rostro pronto se suavizó y volvió a suspirar. Era tan obvio y aun así Tony lo ignoraba.

–Deja de suspirar, se te escapará el alma. Si quieres morir al menos haz que valga la pena, invita a salir a Stark. Terminaras reseco de tanto suspirar.

Clint se marchó y Bucky deseó poder tener tres años otra vez y comenzar a patalear. ¡No era tan fácil! Ninguno de ellos sabía cuánto apreciaba las escasas oportunidades en que Tony lo invitaba a tomar algo después de que sus turnos terminaran; o cómo esperaba que pasara a saludarlo cada mañana, con algún chiste bobo que escuchó en la radio camino al trabajo, mientras sostenía una enorme taza de café en una mano y una dona tamaño king en la otra; ni siquiera imaginaban como le gustaba cuando coincidían a solas en la sala del personal, luego de que alguna cirugía terminaba y Tony se quedaba dormido en su hombro, luego de intentar tercamente de mantenerse despierto mientras le mostraba fotos de su hijo y enumeraba orgulloso cada una de sus travesuras y logros. No quería perderlo, que Tony se alejara y comenzara a evitar su compañía.

Cuando su turno terminó, no estaba más cerca de encontrar una respuesta a su dilema. Siguió suspirando, al punto que uno de sus pacientes más jóvenes comenzó a imitarlo y aquello le había robado una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Bucky amaba su nueva profesión, tanto como había amado la vieja.

Antes era bombero y estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida por salvar a los demás, pero luego de un derrumbe había perdido su brazo y su carrera se acabó. No estaba orgulloso de admitir cuán hondo fue el pozo en el que se hundió después de eso. Más de un año revolcándose en su propia miseria hasta que Steve y Natasha llegaron y lo arrastraron hasta la ayuda. 

Y vaya que se resistió, peleó con uñas y dientes por no mejorar, era feliz sufriendo y odiándose a sí mismo. Hasta que un día abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que aquellos pensamientos no eran suyos. Él no era así, no iba a rendirse, lucharía y saldría de aquella oscuridad que se negaba a soltarlo.

Fue un proceso lento, difícil y doloroso, pero lo consiguió. En ese momento descubrió su segunda vocación. Aún podía salvar vidas, cambiarlas como hicieron con la suya. No necesitaba saltar dentro de un incendio fuera de control para marcar una diferencia, podía hacerlo cada día, con cada paciente que cruzaba su puerta creyendo que su vida se había acabado. Ahora era un fisioterapeuta y se especializaba en aquellos que, como él, habían perdido alguna parte de sus cuerpos y buscaban aprender a vivir con una prótesis.

Tocó su brazo de metal con una sonrisa. Aquella belleza había sido un regalo de Tony luego de que pusiera el grito en el cielo al ver su vieja prótesis de madera. Lo había hecho especialmente para él, adaptado a su profesión y era su mayor tesoro. 

Luego de esa vez, Tony se interesó en sus pacientes y pasado un tiempo, fundó un proyecto que le permitiría a más personas poder acceder a las costosas prótesis robóticas de su compañía sin costo alguno. No obstante, su idea se vio estancada tras barreras burocráticas y conflictos políticos. Anthony seguía ayudando a quienes podía bajo el manto del anonimato y diversas fundaciones, pero no podía llegar a tantas personas como lo haría de ser aprobado su proyecto.

–Una dona por tus pensamientos.

Bucky estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición al oír la voz de sus desvelos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no lo había sentido llegar.

–No creo que necesites más donas. La que comes cada mañana vale por cinco, es enorme.

Tony chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

–Creí que eras mi aliado. Pepper te convenció ¿verdad? –Tony no esperó respuesta y continuó–, bueno no importa. Volveré a ganarme tu lealtad durante la cena. Vine por ti. 

–¿Me necesitas en la fundación? –Tony solía pedirle algunas veces que lo ayudara con algunos pacientes allí y Bucky adoraba aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo a su lado. 

–No, es tu cumpleaños y este año no voy a permitir que me engañes. Así que antes que huyas, te voy a llevar a cenar a algún lugar conmigo.

Avergonzado, Bucky no pudo sostener su mirada. Siempre le decía a Tony que festejaría su cumpleaños con Steve y su familia, pero cuando era la hora, cambiaba de idea y se quedaba en casa. Tony había descubierto que pasó sus últimos cumpleaños solo y se molestó con él.

–No quiero quitarle tiempo a Marco. No es frecuente que puedas ir temprano a casa para estar con él.

–No, no. Deja de huir James. Comenzaré a creer que no quieres cenar con el gran Tony Stark y me romperás el corazón. Además, Marco se está quedando con sus abuelos esta semana, ni recuerda que tiene un padre ese pequeño desalmado.

–¿Realmente quieres cenar conmigo? –Bucky no pudo evitar que su estómago comenzara a cosquillear y su corazón diera saltos de felicidad. 

–¿Realmente soy la mente más brillante y apuesta de este siglo? Si. Y ya que ambos hicimos preguntas obvias, vamos. Apuesto que no comiste nada desde la mañana, tienes peores hábitos que yo. Además no muerdo… por lo general. 

Bucky comenzó a reír, sintiéndose un adolescente. Cenaría con Tony el día de su cumpleaños. Había ido a buscarlo en persona y se preocupaba por él. Pensándolo bien, no necesitaba confesarse. Era feliz con saber que lo tenía en cuenta de ese modo y lo cuidaba. 

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro que aceptaré? Aún no me has dicho a dónde iremos y Steve me invitó a cenar primero.

Tony le regaló una de esas sonrisas que detenía todos sus pensamientos y dejaban su mente en cortocircuito. Brillante, traviesa y un poco malvada.

–Porque usaré mi arma secreta… y cancelé tu cita con Steve más temprano. Le dije que me aseguraría que no pasaras tu cumpleaños encerrado en tu departamento. Déjame decirte que tienes un pésimo mejor amigo, ni siquiera peleó para quedarse con tu tenencia.

–¿Qué…? Tony, tú no puedes… eso…

Mientras pensaba por dónde comenzar a hablar, agradecer o quejarse, Tony aprovechó su confusión y lo guio hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Estaba feliz, si; ofendido, bastante; molesto, un poco; y confundido, en extremo.

–Mi arma secreta funcionó. Ya no puedes negarte a llevarme a cenar. –Tony palmeó el asiento de la motocicleta de Bucky con la emoción de un niño.

Sabía que estaba perdido desde que Tony le dijo que lo llevaría a cenar. No iba a negarse, a pesar de la jugada maquiavélica que el castaño había orquestado, no podía ni quería estar molesto con él. En el fondo le encantaba todo lo que había hecho para asegurarse que no se negara. A Tony no se le daba bien que le negaran algo, y a Bucky se le daba aún peor decirle que no. 

–Si no haces buena letra durante la cena le diré a Pepper el tamaño de la dona que comes cada mañana. –le advirtió mientras se acercaba como el soldado derrotado más feliz de la historia. 

Levantó el asiento de la motocicleta y sacó dos cascos. Siempre llevaba uno extra, no era la primera vez que un polizón se auto invitaba a bordo. Para sorpresa de Bucky, Tony no le retrucó nada. Tomó el casco en silencio y lo puso de inmediato.

–¿Dónde iremos? –preguntó mientras se subía para romper el repentino silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ambos. Tony subió detrás de él y Bucky casi se olvidó que esperaba una respuesta cuando el castaño se abrazó a él, pegándose por completo a su espalda. 

–¿Recuerdas la feria de comida internacional en la plaza central? La última vez dijiste que querías ir y esta es la última semana, así que creí que te gustaría que fuéramos hoy.

La voz de Tony salió un poco ahogada por el casco, pero Bucky consiguió entenderlo y asintió. Se obligó a concentrarse en el camino y en conducir de forma segura más que en la cercanía de Anthony. Jamás se perdonaría si por comportarse como un adolescente perdía el control de la motocicleta y lastimaba al cirujano.

Al llegar, la plaza vibraba de actividad. Los puestos estaban alineados en los laterales y en el medio se habían armado varias mesas para disfrutar de los platillos. Todo estaba iluminado por numerosas bombillas colgantes que formaban una brillante telaraña que conectaba los puestos e incluso se habían adornado algunos árboles con ellas. El aire estaba cargado con la mezcla de los aromas provenientes de cada carrito y distintos tipos de melodías podía oírse por sobre el murmullo de las conversaciones y los gritos infantiles de los niños que jugaban entre las mesas. El ambiente era acogedor desde el principio y Bucky sonrió encantado. Tony lo conocía. 

Visitaron cada carrito, disfrutaron de las demostraciones culinarias de cada país presente y conversaron un poco con algunos cocineros, descubriendo divertidas anécdotas y conociendo un poco más de cada región. Al final, Tony decidió comprar un platillo italiano y un postre regional. Bucky prefirió probar una preparación rusa y un postre de Etiopia. Luego, se sentaron cerca del puesto de la India, a ambos le había gustado la música animada y movida que se emitía desde allí. 

–Si sigues jugando con la comida no te dejaré probar el postre. –bromeó Bucky al notar que Tony casi no había probado su platillo, sino que se había limitado a mover cada bocado de un extremo al otro de la bandeja. Desconocía si el castaño había tenido una cirugía ese día, pero dado que estaba un poco ausente, probablemente así era. Debía estar cansado.– Gracias por invitarme, hace tiempo no disfrutaba tanto mi cumpleaños.

Tony le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente. El pecho de Bucky se llenó de una agradable calidez que se liberó en un pequeño e inaudible suspiro. Dios, amaba tanto a ese hombre. Era difícil tenerlo tan cerca, sonriéndole y mirándolo de aquella forma y tener que detener su lengua de soltar todas y cada una de las desesperadas palabras de amor que venía acumulando hace años.

–James, yo… –Tony tomó una servilleta y comenzó a destrozarla entre sus manos de tanto que la retorció. No parecía decidirse en dónde fijar su mirada, si en Bucky, en la mesa o en los árboles de alrededor.– Esto es difícil para mí, no seas muy duro ¿si?

–¿Tony?

–Me prometí que no diría nada, pero tú no haces nada y comienzo a desesperarme. Y si estoy viendo fantasmas, prefiero saberlo pronto. Sólo…. Sólo no me odies.

Bucky dejó sus cubiertos y lo observó confundido. Un repentino miedo comenzó a ascender por su columna y le revolvió el estómago.

–Me estás asustando.

–M-me di cuenta que sientes algo por mí, hace años. –Algo pesado golpeó el pecho de Bucky y el miedo se convirtió en pánico.– Aunque también llamaste mi atención, decidí hacer de cuenta que no sabía nada. Permití que siguieras acercándote a mí, porque no quería perderte, pero tampoco te permitía que te expresaras. No quería volver a enamorarme, tenía miedo de volver a perder a alguien importante para mí. La sola idea me ponía ansioso y me convertía en un desastre. Pero me enamoré, no pude detenerme y mi miedo de perderte se hizo peor. ¡Y seguías sin decirme nada! Ya no estoy seguro de que pensar, quizás mi anhelo por ti vio algo que no existe o ya perdiste el interés y estás interesado en alguien más, y yo me siento increíblemente estúpido en este momento, por favor di algo, lo que sea, no te quedes callado.

–Tony…

–No sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad? Debí suponerlo. Yo y mi tonta boca, debí mantenerla cerrada. James, lo siento. No quiero incomodarte, pero sobre todo, no quiero perder tu amistad. Lamento haber elegido justo este día para confesarme, arruiné por completo tu cumpleaños y…

–Tony... –Bucky tomó las manos del castaño para detener la corriente interminable de palabras que brotaban de sus labios. No estaba seguro de haber entendido la totalidad de lo que dijo, pero si fue capaz de ver en él el reflejo del miedo que lo paralizó tanto tiempo. Solo que, a diferencia suya, Tony si se había arriesgado.– Me gustas, demasiado. Más que eso, pero creí que ni siquiera sospechabas lo que sentía. Temía confesarme y que te alejaras. Tampoco quiero perderte.

–Fuimos dos tontos, ¿verdad? –El brillo que había desaparecido del rostro de Tony al inicio de la conversación estaba regresando.

–Yo no diría tontos… –Bucky observó a Tony ponerse de pie y lo imitó. En un silencioso acuerdo, ambos se encontraron a medio camino.

–¿Cómo nos dirías entonces? –Bucky acarició la mejilla del otro hombre y se perdió en su mirada. Ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no volvería a ser un cobarde. 

–Dos personas que sufrieron lo suficiente para no desear volver a hacerlo. –Besó su mejilla con suavidad.– Dos enamorados con mucho por perder. –Volvió a besarlo, un poco más abajo, más cerca de su mayor anhelo.– Dos inexpertos quizás, en esto de expresar nuestras emociones.

Finalmente llegó a sus labios, pero no se permitió besarlos como deseaba. En cambio, los rozó castamente, en una caricia casi invisible. Tony levantó su rostro y le sonrió con picardía antes de aferrarse a su camisa y atraerlo hacía el verdadero beso que ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando.

Un nuevo suspiró murió en el aire, silenciado por el insistente teléfono de la recepción.

–Creí que tu afección de suspiritis aguda ya se había acabado. –dijo Steve mientras golpeaba suavemente a Bucky en la cabeza con un globo. Su amigo ni siquiera desvió la mirada de Tony.

–Estos son suspiros de felicidad. Son diferentes. 

–Si tú lo dices.

–Lo son. –Tony se sumó a la conversación mientras abrazaba a Bucky y dejaba un pequeño beso en su coronilla. No le importaba que estuviesen trabajando. Fury ya se había cansado de reprenderlos y los dejaba por la paz, Clint se había quedado sin bromas y los demás estaban tan acostumbrados a sus demostraciones de afecto, que ya no se quedaban mirándolos curiosos o extrañados.– Llamó Pepper, hoy tenemos una audiencia con el juez. Si todo sale bien, la adopción de Isabella será oficial. Tenemos que ser puntuales, arrástrame si es necesario.

Steve presenció como Bucky y Tony se abrazaban con lágrimas contenidas, y estaba tan contento como ellos. Sabía cuánto habían luchado por conseguir que el juez aprobara la adopción de la pequeña Isabella, que fuera oficial y ya no pudieran quitársela. Cuidaban de la niña desde que tenía un año y la amaban tanto como a Marco. Hace cuatro años, cuando Tony tuvo el descaro de cancelar cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada con Bucky, no se imaginó que aquel par tan disparejo terminarían casándose un año y medio después. Ciertamente, Bucky había tenido razón. Su corazón estaba en las mejores manos.

**FIN**


End file.
